


No one's gonna love you

by MonalisaMontauk



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternative Universe-Prom, Dancing, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Natasha Is a Good Bro, Oblivious Bucky Barnes, One Shot, POV Bucky Barnes, POV Steve Rogers, Pining, Pining Steve Rogers, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Prom, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Slow Dancing, Sweet, Teenage Bucky Barnes, Teenage Steve Rogers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, prom au, switching POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 12:12:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4304538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonalisaMontauk/pseuds/MonalisaMontauk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is trying muster up the courage to ask Bucky to Prom not as friends but as his date. Its proving to really difficult. Especially when Steve's in love with Bucky. </p><p>Will Bucky get a clue?</p>
            </blockquote>





	No one's gonna love you

**Author's Note:**

> Another one-shot I wrote a month ago that I finally finished. I will now solely get back to work on my Stucky parent fic. All mistakes are my own. 
> 
> I tried to post a link to the song in the story where Bucky and Steve slow dance too, but it didn't come out right. [Please listen to the song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2lnkzfUaDOY) I think it adds a little something to the fic :). You can skip the add on the link. 
> 
>  [My tumblr ](https:monalisamontauk.tumblr.com) if you want to come say hi or stalk my blog.

**_5 Days until Prom_ **

Steve is in his room getting ready for school. He is a ball of nerves. He takes a deep breathe and exhales loudly. This was it Steve was going to ask Bucky to the Prom, not as friends but as his date. The possibility that Steve’s idea could backfire waged heavily on his mind. He could quite possibly ruin a 12 year friendship or it could end up being the best decision of his life. He was hoping for the latter. Things could get pretty awkward between them.

Steve looked at himself in the mirror and sighed. He knew he wasn’t really a looker or had much going for him. He was scrawny, wore glasses, and wasn’t even 100 pounds. His friends made fun of him for dressing like a grandpa. He wore a plaid button up shirt tucked into his khakis and old school nike’s. The fact that he was 17 years old and only 5’4 really sucked. Bucky never saw him as weak or fragile, and he didn’t treat him like an invalid. He treated him like an equal and that is one of the reasons why Steve was in love with Bucky. Of course he would never admit that to Bucky at least not yet.

Steve grabbed his book bag and kissed his mother goodbye, and headed down the street to meet up with Bucky. He kept reciting the speech he was going to tell Bucky as he walked to Bucky’s house. Bucky was waiting for him in front of his house and gave Steve his signature boyish smile. That sent butterflies in Steve’s stomach and made him all flustered. Damn this being in love with your best friend thing really sucked.

“Hey Stevie, How was your weekend?”

“It was okay, just binge watched Bob’s burgers.”

“Nice.”

“How was visiting your grandparents Buck?”

“Eh, boring as hell but okay, but no internet,” Bucky shuddered.

“Oh the horror Buck,” Steve grabbed his heart dramatically.

“Shut up punk.” Bucky playfully punched Steve’s arm.

“Jerk.” Steve says with no venom in his voice.

The walked in companionable silence for a few minutes.

“So… Prom is on Saturday.” Bucky says nonchalantly.

“Yep,” Steve says trying to sound calm.

“Ya got a date?” Bucky asks quizzically.

“Pffftt… Really Buck?” Steve says while rolling his eyes.

Bucky raises his arms in mock surrender, “I was just asking geez.”

“C’mon Bucky be serious, who would want to go with the asthmatic, who can’t dance.” Steve spits out bitterly.

Yeah Steve thought this is not going well.

“I don’t have a date either and I was thinking….” Bucky didn’t get to finish because Natasha is coming towards them, “Hey Fellas.”

“Hey Nat,” Bucky and Steve say in unison.

Steve is pretty pissed at Natasha’s horrible timing because he really wanted to know what Bucky was going to say. He tries to keep a pleasant smile on his face but he thinks it looks more like a grimace. The trio continues on their way to school Natasha going over details for Prom. Her and clint are going together as a couple. There is talks of renting a limo. Steve pretends to listen but, he has other things on his mind like what Bucky was going to say.

When they get to school Natasha splits from them to go find Clint. They are both left alone again and walking in comfortable silence to their lockers. Steve is biting his lip anxiously trying to bring up their earlier conversation. It keeps getting stuck in his throat. The speech he had prepared keeps getting jumbled in his mind. He really should have written it down. This is not going how he acted out in the shower this morning. He pulls out his inhaler and gives himself a couple of puffs. Bucky looks on with concern. Steve just shakes his head gives him a thumbs up to let him know he’s a-okay.

Steve gathers his Pre-Cal book and Art History one and shoves them in his bag. Bucky grabs his Physics and Calculus books and slams his locker door. Steve finally gathered up the courage to ask Bucky what he was going to say when the stupid bell rings. Steve wanted to slam his head against locker at today’s horrible timing. He felt like the world was against him.

“Later, Stevie see ya at lunch.” Bucky gives him a friendly wave.

“Bye Buck,” Steve waves half heartedly and goes in the other direction.

Steve makes it just in time for his English class. He didn’t really feel like reading Lord of the Flies right now. He just wanted to sulk. Sam sat next to him and has a big smile on his face. He could not really deal with Sam’s cheerfulness right now. After Mr. Sanchez takes attendance he pretty much left the class to their own devices of “reading” Lord of the Flies. Not like anyone was reading just chattering to each other.

“You excited about Prom?” Sam asked happily.

“Super duper excited.” Steve replied sarcastically rolling his eyes.

“C’mon man I thought were going to ask ya know.” Sam said raising his eyebrows.

“Well, shit happens.” Steve says petulantly.

Sam just gives him a questioning look like I have no idea what you’re talking about.

“I think he was going to ask me to Prom, but Natasha came over too us and he never got finish saying, what he was going to say.” Steve blurted out really quickly.

“I was going to ask him about what he was saying, but I chickened out and the bell rang and here I am.” Steve bangs his head against the desk.

“Forever alone,” Steve mutters.

Sam just pats his back sympathetically. Sam is the only one who knows about Steve’s crush on Bucky. Steve likes to think he’s not that obvious about his crush, but Sam begs to differ saying he’s got heart eyes. Most likely Bucky is really ridiculously oblivious to Steve’s heart eyes. That’s so reassuring Steve thinks. By Lunch Time Steve has amped himself up to ask Bucky to Prom. He even wrote down his speech in Astronomy. Steve just needs to get Bucky alone because he doesn’t know if could handle the looks of pity on people’s faces if Bucky rejects him.

He makes his way to the lunch table Sam is already there waiting for everyone else to show up. Steve greets Sam and gets his lunch from his bag. Bucky is walking from the snack bar with Natasha and Clint in tow. Steve never got a chance to get Bucky alone at Lunch because Clint and him ended up in a deep discussion on who would win in a fight Batman or Superman. Natasha kept calling both of them idiots saying wonder woman could totally kick both their asses. Sam kept looking at Steve with an are you going to ask him look he just shook his head and look towards Bucky laughing. Why was this so hard?  

Bucky and Steve had government together which was their last class of the day. Mr. Fury was a no nonsense teacher so Steve knew asking Bucky then would not be a good time. Once government was over they both made their way to their lockers to get the books they needed for homework.

Steve broke the silence, “Ya want to walk home together?”

“I can’t I have a shift at 3 at the hardware store.” Bucky looks disappointed maybe that was just wishful thinking on Steve’s part.

“When do you get off maybe we can hangout?” Steve looked hopeful.

Bucky frowned, “I get off at 7 but, I have a Calculus and Physics test I need to study for,” Bucky shakes his head, “it is cruel and unusual punishment to have two of those test on the same day.”

“Oh, okay well text me when you get home so I know your okay.” Steve says trying to sound chipper.

“Will do, Stevie.”

Bucky wraps his arm around Steve’s shoulder as they make their way outside of school. Steve is pretty sure he’s blushing and he’s glad no one is around to see it.

Bucky lets go of Steve’s shoulder, “Don’t be getting into any fights on your way home all right.”

Steve rolls his eyes, “Yes Mom. I Can’t make any promises, but I’ll try. Cross my heart.”

“You’re such a punk.”

“Jerk.”

They both stare intently at each other. Their gazes intensifying. Steve is mustering up the words to ask him to Prom and nothing is coming out. Bucky is chewing on his lip like he wants to say something. Steve is yelling at himself say something dammit. Bucky speaks first.

“I guess I’ll see ya tomorrow Stevie.” Bucky pats his shoulder, “Stay out of trouble Pal.”

Steve just chuckles, “Will do Buck see ya. Have a good day at work.”

Bucky just gives him a friendly wave and makes his way down the street. Steve groans and face palms himself, and starts walking home. Steve makes his way home without incident. He face plants on his bed and screams internally. He stays that way for a while until he hears his phone buzz.

 **Sam** : Did you ask him?

 **Steve** : NO!!!!

 **Sam:** Y not? :/

 **Steve** : Cuz i’m a coward 0_o

 **Sam** : Ur not

 **Steve** : Am too

 **Sam** : If you ask I highly doubt he say no

 **Steve** : u don’t know that

 **Sam:** Bucky wouldn’t be a dick about it.

 **Steve** : I know

 **Sam:** Then what’s the problem

 **Steve:** I don’t want to talk about this. Goodbye sam

 **Sam** : Fine I get it. TTYL

Steve tosses his phone on his desk and heaves a heavy sigh. He knows Bucky wouldn’t be mean about it. If he were to say No to Steve’s invitation. He would give Steve his signature smirk and let him down easy or maybe take him out of pity. The pity part he could not do. That would fuck up their friendship. He needs to clear his mind. So he grabs his sketchbook and heads downstairs to the backyard, where he climbs up the tree and sketches. Before he realizes it he is sketching Bucky. Woe is me Steve thinks. He’s in too deep.

After a couple of hours of drawing his stomach starts to grumble and so heads into the kitchen to make himself some dinner. He makes his ma a plate knowing she’ll be home late from the hospital and hungry. He puts her plate in the fridge and cleans up the kitchen. Steve makes his way up to his room and starts his homework. He groans at his pre-cal homework why the hell do we need imaginary numbers. Steve is grumbling and complaining to himself when his phone buzzes. Its Bucky who sent him a text with a picture with a thumbs up and caption.

 **Bucky** : Hey Punk made home from work safely.

 **Steve** : Good to know :D

 **Bucky** : Y did I take AP-Physics and Calculus again?

 **Steve** : Cuz ur a smarty pants.

 **Bucky** : Smart ass Steve: :0)

 **Bucky** : I guess I’ll study

 **Steve** : Good Luck! Don’t stay up too late :]

 **Bucky** : Can’t make any promises :)

 **Steve** : Night Buck

 **Bucky** : Night Stevie

Steve wakes up Tuesday morning refreshed and ready to finally ask Bucky to Prom. He gave himself a pep talk in the mirror. Steve made sure his hair was looking good and his outfit was on point. Before he left he checked his phone and had a one text message from Bucky saying he was leaving early so he could finish studying for his exams. Steve deflated at that message. He was walking to school solo this morning and would most likely not see Bucky until Lunch. All his brimming confidence started going downhill.

As if Steve’s day couldn’t get any shittier he had a pop quiz in Pre-Cal. Even in English Sam knew something was up but decided not to pry by the look on Steve’s face. Normally Art History is Steve’s favorite subject but he couldn’t focus on what they were learning about today. He just doodled and blanked out for the entire period with Natasha giving him curious glances.

Lunch rolled around and Steve tried to muster up a smile and everything is a-okay attitude. When he reached the cafeteria Bucky was nowhere to be found. Steve wanted to scream a little. Why does the universe hate me Steve curses? Clint notices Steve looking around the cafeteria.

“Bucky’s playing soccer with Dum Dum and the boys,” Clint says to Steve. 

“Oh,” was all Steve could reply.

“He had to blow off some steam after his two exams this morning.” Natasha added smiling coyly at Steve.

Steve just looked at her confused.

“We could go watch them play after we finish eating.” Sam says nonchalantly.

“Nah my allergies will act up,” Steve says with a sniff.

Sam just shakes his head mutters under his breath about Steve being difficult.

Steve finally sees Bucky in government he’s all sweaty, happy and still trying to catch his breath. Him and Dum Dum just made it to class before the tardy bell rang. Mr. Fury just side eyes them but says nothing. Bucky just smiles sweetly at Mr. Fury. He turns and gives Steve a smile and wink. Steve just gives him a small smile in return and thinks dammit why does he have too look so good all sweaty. His t-shirt is clinging to his body for christ sakes. They make their way to their lockers to grab their books for homework.

“I hate to do this again to you Stevie, but I have to stay after school and help with yearbook.” Bucky says with an apologetic look on his face.

“Its cool Buck. Duty calls.” Steve replies with a fake smile.

“I invite you to come hang out but you know Ms. Johnson doesn’t want anyone not in the yearbook in the classroom since that incident with Clint.” Bucky says with an eye-roll.

Steve honestly had to laugh at that because it was ridiculous. Bucky joins in.

Bucky gives Steve a mock salute and makes his way up the stairs. Steve just watches him and feels bad that he’s checking out his ass. Steve shakes his head don’t be a pervert. He makes his way outside the school where he sees Natasha hanging out in front of the building.

“Hey Nat,” Steve says.

Natasha just looks at Steve with a raised eyebrow, “So when are you going to ask Barnes to Prom?”

Steve sputtered, “Oh my god did Sam tell you?”

“He didn’t need to tell me I could see your heart eyes from a mile away.” Natasha replies with an eye roll.

Steve blushes at that oh my god am I that obvious he thinks. He starts getting panicky what if Bucky knows and is just trying to be polite.

“I can hear you thinking. Relax. Barnes is really dense he hasn’t a clue.” Natasha says with a shake of her head.

“I sometimes wonder about his intellect.”

Steve clutches his chest and makes a grab for his inhaler. Natasha rubs his back sympathetically.

“Man up Rogers and ask him. I’m sure he would say yes.” With that retort Natasha walks away.

Leaving a wide eye Steve behind.

Steve finds himself spacing out on his homework. He wants to text Bucky but he finds himself chickening out. He starts typing and then deleting. Why is this so hard? Steve would not recommend having a crush on your best friend. It brings you nothing but anxiety and butterflies in your stomach. It is a shitty combination. Steve gives up and throws his phone on his bed. Fuck this I’m going to sleep he thinks.

Steve wakes up with vigor and buzzing with anticipation. He was going to do it. Rejection be damned. He gets ready for school and heads down to the kitchen and chugs a glass of chocolate milk. This was it don’t get scared now. He had a bounce to his step as he walked to Bucky’s house. He was really going to do this. He was happy about it. Nothing could ruin his day.  As Steve makes his way to Bucky’s house he sees Bucky waiting for him with a huge smile on his face. Guess someones having a good morning he thinks.

“Guess what Stevie I have some big news to tell you!” Bucky greets him.

“That’s great Bucky I have some big news too,” Steve says happily.

“You go first Buck.”

“Ann Summers ask me to Prom yesterday!” Bucky looks excitedly at Steve. “Isn’t that great! I thought I’d be flying solo this year.”

Steve felt like a bucket of ice water had been dumped on his head. He waited too long and now Bucky had a date. Fuck my life Steve thinks.

He tries to keep his tone even and a smile on his face, “That’s great Buck. I’m really happy for you.”

“What did you want to tell me Stevie?” Bucky looks expectantly at Steve.

“Forget about it. It wasn’t that important.” Steve says trying to keep his voice from cracking.

Bucky looks at him like he’s not really sure he believes him. On the walk to school Bucky retells the story of how Ann asked him to prom. He was going to tell Steve last night but it got late and he wanted to tell him in person. Steve was only half listening and he could feel his heartbreaking little by little. “Are you sure you’re okay?” Bucky asks as they make their way to their lockers.

“I’m fine just got a lot of stuff on my mind.” Steve replies with a small smile.

“Okay…” Bucky says hesitantly. “I’ll See ya at lunch then.”

Steve just gives him a small wave. With a heavy sigh he makes his way to first period. During English he pours his heart out to Sam. He is trying to keep the tears at bay. Sam listens sympathetically and tries to make Steve feel better. Being the good friend that he is Sam doesn’t rub it in Steve’s face he should have asked sooner. In Art History they are in the library finding books for their papers. Natasha is eyeing Steve up and down.

Steve eyes narrow at her, “What.”

“Nothing just heard Barnes has a date to Prom and it’s not you.”

“Thanks for bringing that up Nat,” Steve hisses.

“What happened?”

“I was going to ask him this morning and he told me he was going with Ann Summers.”

“Ann Summers?” Nat says confused.

“Yeah Why?” He says with a head tilt.

“That idiot.” Natasha mutters.

Steve looks at Natasha confused.

Natasha just waves her hand like its nothing.

“I don’t know if I can face him at lunch,” Steve replies honestly.

“I’ll just tell him you’re working on your art history paper.”

“Thanks Nat.”

After lunch Steve walks slowly to Government still not ready to face Bucky, it’s not like he could ditch. He could fake an asthma attack but that would only concern Bucky and have him mother hen him at his house. With a heavy sigh he makes his way into the classroom, Bucky is already seated and chatting with Dum Dum. Mr. Fury calls the class to order and they begin the lesson. He makes it a point to avoid eye contact with Bucky.

As they walk to their lockers Bucky says, “Hey I don’t have to work today or do anything for yearbook. Want to hang out?”

Oh god thats the last thing Steve wants to do.

“I’m sorry Buck I can’t I told Miss Carter I help her today with the beginner art classes.”

“Oh well what about after?” Bucky asked hopefully.

“I told Sam we would work on Pre-cal together.” Steve replies too quickly not looking at Bucky.

Bucky’s smile falls off his face but quickly puts it back on, “Okay… then I guess I’ll see ya tomorrow, Stay safe.”

Steve exhales loudly and makes his way to the library. Might as well do something productive seeing how he lied to his best friend. He shoots Sam a quick text telling him his lie about doing pre-cal together. Sam is unimpressed but agrees to do pre-cal homework with Steve so he’s not lying about that one thing to Bucky. In the evening he shoots Bucky a quick text letting him know he would be going to school early to get tutoring in Pre-cal. Bucky doesn’t respond so he assumes Bucky is already asleep.

In the morning he grabs his books and heads to the library. The morning passes by in a blur. Steve knows he can’t avoid Bucky forever so he grits his teeth and makes his way to the lunch room. When he gets there Ann is sitting with Bucky much to Steve’s dismay. He can’t really dislike Anna because she is a nice girl. Steve thought she was making time with Brock Rumlow guess that relationship didn’t last long. Steve just sketches as everyone talks among themselves. He could feel Bucky’s eyes on him but chooses to ignore it.

As they walk to Government Bucky speaks up, “Hey Clint, Sam and I are going to rent our tuxes want to come with?”

“Nah I’ll just get in the way.”

“You could never be in the way.”

Steve just bites his lip and looks away.

“I feel like I haven’t really seen you all week,” Bucky says as he touches Steve’s shoulder.

“It’s been a busy week.” Steve says lamely.

“C’mon you could still come with us. Even if you don’t have a date.” 

“I will just hold you guys back. You guys go and have fun. Really,” Steve says with a fake cheeriness.

Bucky just looks at Steve with an unreadable expression. Steve has to look away. After school they part ways. Steve face plants on his bed. Being a teenager really sucks. He wants to cry so he lets himself. He’s gotta let it all out. After his good cry he makes himself some dinner and starts his homework. He’s just gotta survive one more day.

Friday passes in a blur. The upperclassmen are buzzing with excitement over prom. Steve really just wanted this week to be over. He was tired of hearing about stupid PROM. The gang was planning on hanging out at JJ’s diner in the evening. Steve didn’t have to come up with a lie about not being able to go. It was his ma’s Friday off so they always hung out together. Whether it be having a nice dinner and watching a movie, or getting some ice cream and talking about their week. He did promise he would see them off to Prom. The plan was to meet at Bucky’s house at 5:30 to take pictures.

Saturday turned out to be an agonizingly slow day for Steve. He just wanted it to be the evening so he could wallow in self pity. He helped his ma with chores before she had to leave for work in the evening. His mother noticed his mood and kept asking if he was okay. He kept reassuring that he was fine just a lot on his mind. Seeming unconvinced she let it go. He made his way outside and climb the tree to sketch for a bit. That didn’t help he kept zoning out and thinking about Bucky in a tux dancing with another person. Ugh stupid feelings Steve thinks.

The time arrives to start walking to Bucky’s house. He hugs and kisses his mother goodbye and wishes her a good night at work. She tells him not to stay up too late and to take good pictures of his friends. The walk to Bucky’s house feels longer than it normally does. He arrives a little after 5:30 and the Natasha and Clint are already there. Steve tries to keep himself in check when he sees Bucky in his tuxedo. Its all black and his hair is slicked back. He looks really good and Steve is trying to find words but his mouth is to dry.Bucky sees him and gets a big smile on his face. 

“Stevie What do ya think?” Bucky asked with a pose.

“You look great Buck.” Steve says with an even tone.

Bucky just grins at that.

“What about me rogers?” Sam pipes in from behind Steve.  

“You all look great guys.” Steve says with an eye roll.

It seems as though Clint and Natasha are matching. Clint has a purple vest and tie and Natasha has on a purple dress. She looks really stunning. Clint looks rather uncomfortable in his suit. He keeps tugging at his collar and Natasha keeps shooting him disapproving looks. Ann and Jessica are the last ones to arrive. Steve feels oddly out of place with the parents taking pictures. He took his pictures and moves to the side to let the grown ups do their thing. He watches from the porch steps and sees the happiness on Bucky’s face. He feels his heart clench and his eyes start to water but he keeps it together. He wouldn’t ruin this day for his friends. They deserve this day of happiness. The limo arrives.

“Are you sure you don’t want to come with us Steve?” Bucky asks.

“C’mon Steve it will be fun.” Sam adds.

“Nah you guys have fun.” Steve says with a fake smile.

Natasha gives him a peck on the cheek and Clint just gives him a thumbs up. Ann and Jessica give him polite smiles. Ann grabs Bucky’s arm and leads him into the limo. Bucky gives him a wave. They are off to Prom. Steve watches the limo drive away until its just a tiny figure. He walks home and lets the tears fall from his face. If he wasn’t such a coward that could have been him at Prom. If he had just manned up and asked him he wouldn’t be in this situation. He gets home and decides to watch a movie. Steve thinks it's a good idea to watch 90’s teens movies with PROM. Just to torture himself. The girl always gets the boy or the boy always gets the girl. He makes himself some popcorn and gets a soda and pops in Never Been Kissed into his DVD player. Once its over he pops in Whatever it Takes and engorges himself on chips. He wonders what Bucky’s doing at PROM.

* * *

 

 

Bucky is in the limo with his date Ann, Clint, Natasha, Sam, and his date Jessica. Ann and Jessica are having animated discussion about only god knows what. Bucky is trying to listen, but he finds his mind wandering to Steve. He wishes Steve would have come with them. Even if he didn’t have a date. It just didn’t feel right without him. He dropped by Bucky’s house when they were taking pictures. Steve even took a few of his own. Bucky thought Steve looked pretty sad about not going and was trying really hard to hide it. The gang decided to head to The Italian Kitchen before Prom. They had delightful homemade Italian food. Bucky ordered Spaghetti and Meatballs and an ice tea.

“Its a shame Steve’s not here. Huh?” Sam says nonchalantly.

“Yep,” Bucky agreed sipping his ice tea.

He can feel Sam’s eyes on him like he’s trying to read something off of Bucky. He scratches the back of his head.

“I told him to come even if he didn’t have a date.” Bucky responded.

“He didn’t want to feel like the odd man out though.” Sam replies shaking his head. “The seventh wheel.”

“He still could a had fun with us,” Bucky sighs.

“Stubborn boy he is.”

“Pffftt…Don’t I know it.” Bucky says with a smile.

Natasha interrupted their conversation “I heard Steve was going to ask someone to Prom. Guess it didn’t work out.” She said matter of factly as she played with the rim of her glass.

Bucky looked at her confused. Steve was going to ask someone to prom. Is that why he hadn’t been himself the past couple of days? Who would reject Stevie he’s such a swell guy.

“I didn’t know that.”

“Like I said it didn’t work out,” Natasha replied with a shrug.

“Did you know?” Bucky looks at Sam.  

“I hadn’t a clue,” was Sam’s response.

Bucky wasn’t sure if he entirely believed that but, he didn’t get to finish questioning Sam because Ann asked him “Bucky who do you think is cuter Henry Cavill or Tom Hiddleston? Jessica and I can’t decide.”

Before Bucky can answer Clint blurts out “Henry Cavill…Duh He was Superman a sexy one at that. He’s got a body of an Adonis.”

Clint’s comments send the whole table into a fit of giggles. Bucky joins in half heartedly. Once again Steve enters his mind. It’s going to be a long night. After their dinner they decide to cruise around before going to Prom. Everyone is singing at the top of their lungs to “Since you’ve been gone.” They finally head to Prom and make their way inside. Once inside they find a table to put their stuff.

Ann gives Bucky a big hug. “Thanks Bucky this was so much fun. Your friends are really funny. Bye.”

Ann turns to walk off. “Where are you going?” Bucky asked dumbfounded.

“To find Brock. You do know that I’m dating Brock Rumlow. Right?” Ann asked with a duh expression.

“No, I didn’t now that!” Bucky says with a raised voice.

Ann just rolls her eyes and sighs “My parents don’t want me dating him so I ask nice boys to dances so we can be together. Everyone knows that.”

Ann leans up to give Bucky a peck on the cheek but Bucky stops her, “No save me your pity kiss.”

Ann just shrugs and walks off to find Brock. Un-fucking-believable Bucky thinks. This is not happening Bucky scrubs his face. He grabs a soda from the refreshment stand and sits down at their table. He wonders what Steve is doing right now. He texts Steve. A few minutes pass he doesn’t get a response. He sighs and fiddles with his drink. This is turning out to be a shitty night. He checks his phone again nothing. Sam, Jessica, Natasha and clint make their way back to the table to take a break from dancing.

“Where’s Ann?” Sam asked looking around.

“With her boyfriend Brock,” Bucky says with monotone voice.

“Brock?” Sam says with surprise.

“Yeah apparently she needed a squeaky clean fella to take her to Prom so she could meet up with her bad boy boyfriend.”

“That sucks dude.”

“Whatever.”

“I knew that.” Natasha says while sipping her water.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Bucky demanded.

“I thought you were being nice.” Natasha retorts.

Bucky’s eyes narrowed at Natasha. She just gives him a sweet smile and drags clint back on the dance floor. Jessica then grabs Sam hand and leads him back to the dance floor as well. Sam just gives Bucky a shrug leaving Bucky to stew. Bucky’s thoughts turn back to Steve. He checks his phone again and still no response. Bucky frowned at his phone, Steve is usually good at texting back right away. Steve has been kind of distance the past couple of days. Ever since he told Steve he was going to Prom with Ann.   He looks at the dance floor and sees Natasha and clint laughing, dancing and having a good time. Bucky spots Ann and Brock on the dance floor dancing pretty dirty. In all actuality he wasn’t really all that upset at Ann dumping him. He was just surprised is all.

He sighs and fiddles with his phone, his thoughts taking him back to Steve. He wishes Steve were here right now sweet, kind, caring Steve. With his beautiful smile and luscious pink lips and golden blonde hair. Oh my god where did that thought come from. He startles at that thought. Could it be? Oh my god I am in love with my best friend Bucky thinks. It all makes sense. Bucky is sitting there in a daze. He feels a smile forming on his face when he thinks of Steve. The way he gets really animated when he’s talking about art. Or how passionate he gets when he’s talking about equal rights for all people. When he gets charcoal smudges on his face when he gets really into his sketching. They way his brows furrow when he’s concentrating really hard. That smile he gets when he first sees Bucky in the morning. Those damn glasses that make him look adorable. He knows he has a goofy grin on his face.

“Son of bitch” Bucky mutters to himself. “I’m in love with Steve Rogers.”

“No shit sherlock!” Bucky jumps at Sam’s voice.

He looks behind him to see Natasha and Sam standing their with huge ass grins on their faces.

“I was wondering when you get a clue.” Natasha responds.

“You both knew!” Bucky shouts. “Why didn’t you tell me?” Bucky demanded.

“You needed to figure it out by yourself genius.” Natasha says rolling her eyes.

Bucky is glaring at both of them. They are both just smiling at him.

“Does Steve know?” Bucky asks with hesitance.

“No, you hid it very well Barnes.” Natasha retorts.

“Your oblivious Barnes if you think Steve doesn’t feel the same way,” Sam says.

Bucky looks at Sam confused.

Sam just rolls his eyes and continues, “He has heart eyes for you I’m surprised you hadn’t notice. I told him he needed to tone it down.”

“Yeah Barnes he was working up the courage to ask you to be his date for Prom. Once he found the courage you already had a date,” Natasha looks at him unimpressed.

“What! He wanted to ask me to Prom. Why didn’t he say anything?” Bucky asked hysterical.

“Because you idiot you look all happy to be taking Ann to Prom and he just wanted you to be happy even if wasn’t with him. Because he loves you.” Natasha says point blank.

“Oh my god,” Bucky sits down on the chair and puts his hands in his head.

It all makes sense now. The reason Steve had been acting so distance since Wednesday. He should have let Steve talk first instead of running his mouth about going to Prom with Ann. Instead of being here lonely and miserable he could have been with Steve. Sam just pats his back sympathetically. Clint and Jessica walk to the table with beverages in their hands.

“What we miss?” Clint asked confused.

“Nothing sweetheart,” Natasha pats Clint's arm lovingly.  

Bucky gets up from the chair, “Shit I have to go see Steve!”

“Go get him tiger,” Sam yells as Bucky makes his way to the exit.

“I am so confused right now.” Clint responds as his brows furrow.

“I’ll tell you the whole story later,” Natasha says as she pecks him on the cheek.

So Bucky finds himself running to Steve’s house on a Saturday night. He doesn’t even care that his lungs are burning and his legs are hurting. These shoes are not really conducive to running. The fact of the matter is he’s in love with his best friend and he can’t stop smiling. By the time he reaches Steve’s house he is out breathe and really sweaty. His hair is disheveled and he’s glistening with sweat. He stays their for a few minutes to catch his breathe and compose himself.

Bucky climbs up the trellis to make his way up to Steve’s room. When he peeks in to Steve’s room the only light displayed was from his lamp Steve was no where to be found. So he slides up the window and makes his way inside only to lose his footing and trips into Steve’s room. He makes a big thunk and a crash. Steve comes running into his room with a bat in his hands.

“What the hell Bucky?” Steve screeches.

“Ow,” was Bucky’s only response. 

"What are you doing here?” Steve asks confuse.“It’s barely 11 shouldn’t you be at Prom?” Steve asked with his brows furrow.

“Prom just wasn’t the same without you Stevie.” Bucky says with an easy smile.

“What about your date?” Steve asks quizzically.

Bucky’s smile falls “Turns out she was just using to me so her parents would let her go to Prom. Apparently she’s dating Brock Rumlow.” Bucky shrugs,“Who knew, Apparently everyone, but me.”

Steve looks at him with a dumbfounded expression, “Well that sucks. I’m sorry.” Steve sounds like he really means that.

“Its cool I’m where I want to be right now.” Bucky says as he stares intently at Steve.

“Dance with me Stevie.” Bucky says as he extends his hand to Steve.

* * *

 

Steve was getting himself a snack in the kitchen when he heard a crash in his room. He thought it was an odd place for a burglar to sneak in. It couldn’t be Bucky because he was at Prom. He grabbed the bat from the closet and went storming up the stairs into his room. Probably not a good idea, but he was feeling brave. He was more shocked to find Bucky laying on his floor disheveled. Steve is just really confused as to why Bucky snuck in through his window when he could have used the front door. Steve then learns Bucky’s date ditched him for Brock Rumlow, he couldn’t help but think that really sucked. He really was sorry about how Bucky’s Prom night turned out. Then Bucky is staring at him really intensely and asking him to Dance.

Steve looks down at the floor and fiddles with a loose thread on his shirt. “Ya know I can’t dance Bucky. I got two left feet.”

“I don’t care Stevie, Please.”

Steve looks up at Bucky and in at that moment Bucky looks really vulnerable with his hand still extended. Steve takes Bucky’s hand.

“Okay but I’m feeling really underdressed right now,” Steve says as he glances down at his ratty old sweatpants, and equally ratty too big smiths t-shirt with paint stains.

“Ya look perfect Stevie,” Bucky says with a wink. Steve can’t help but blush at that comment. What did he mean by that? Bucky lets go of Steve’s hand and pulls out his iPhone and hooks it to Steve’s speaker.

The opening riff to [Band of Horses-No One's Gonna Love You](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2lnkzfUaDOY) starts playing.

Steve can’t help but chuckle nervously. Bucky takes Steve's hands and puts them around his neck. He then puts his hands on Steve’s waist and brings them close together. Steve can’t help but gulp at that and look towards the floor. This is a very intimate position. They start swaying softly to the music. This is everything Steve could dream of dancing with Bucky.

“Look at me Stevie,” Bucky says as the chorus begins.

_But no one is ever gonna love you more than I do_

In that moment Steve realizes what Bucky is trying to convey with his eyes.

_No one's gonna love you more than I do_

Steve smiles widely at Bucky and returns the gesture. He tilts his head and looks up at Bucky like really. You love me? Bucky just nods his head and bites his lips.

_And anything to make you smile_

_It is my better side of you to admire_

_But they should never take so long_

_Just to be over then back to another one_

“How long?” Steve asks.

Bucky tilts his head with a thoughtful expression “I’m not sure it just sort of hit me at Prom that I was in love you.”

Bucky licks his lips, “But I think its been awhile it just took me longer to figure it out.”

Steve looks up at Bucky with heart eyes and the biggest smile on his face and this time he’s not even trying to hide it. Steve feels tears coming out of his eyes and wipes them off while laughing softly.

He looks up at Bucky “I love you Bucky.”

Bucky concern face turns into happiness “I love you too Steve.”

Steve stands on his on his tiptoes and presses his lips to Bucky’s and Bucky happily kisses him back. They both chuckle into each others mouths.

“I’m really happy,” says Steve with a huge smile on his face.

Bucky smiles in return, “Me too, Stevie. I’m sorry it took me awhile to figure out my feelings.”

Steve just pulls him down for another kiss, which is soft and sweet. Both just enjoying the feeling of each others lips.

Bucky then presses his forehead against Steve’s. They stay that way for a while, swaying softly to the music.

They make their way to Steve’s bed where they continue to kiss for the next couple of hours, not making a point of going any farther than that. Steve can’t remember ever feeling this happy. When they finally do head to sleep its with Bucky and Steve face to face, legs tangled together with their arms wrapped around each other.

Come the morning Ms. Rogers will go check on Steve and she will find him cuddle up next to Bucky. She will head to her room with a smile on face knowing Steve is finally happy.  

When Monday morning rolls around no one will bat an eyelash as Steve and Bucky, walk hand and hand into School.

When Steve and Bucky walk into Government holding hands all Mr. Fury says is “Its about damn time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Your feedback is really appreciated. Those lovely comments and kudos mean the world to me. They keep me going.


End file.
